The White Truth
by BayDear
Summary: Korra must leave her home to go train with Tenzin of Air Temple Island. By doing this she will be leaving the one who loves her behind. While Korra is going thorough her training hearts are broken, secrets and feelings are exposed. Korra must either sacrifice her happiness to keep Republic City safe or risk it all to be with her soul mate. Please Review I don't own LOK
1. Dreams and Kisses

**Ok, so I hope that you like the way that this story was written. I worked really hard on it! I know that I changed several things like the fact that Tenzin is much younger and he has no wife/kids but I hope you like it otherwise. Please enjoy. I don't own LOK.**

* * *

The White Truth

_ It's finally time, _I thought to myself as I through my bag over my shoulder. The bag contained all of my clothes and bending weapons. I was due to start her air bending training by the one and only air bending master left, Tenzin son of the Avatar.

As my thoughts drew on I flinched a bit when I felt a gloved hand on my shoulder. Turning I saw the saddened face that belonged to my best friend, Anyo. Anyo has been best friend since birth. He was there for me always and it made him very hurt when he found out that I was leaving him.

"Korra, you don't have to leave. You can just wait so he can move here." Anyo said biting his lip. Silver rimmed his eyes as a silver, opaque thread of tears trailed down his cheeks. My expression reflected his own.

Placing a hand on his arm I removed it from my shoulder and held it up to my cheek. Tears moistened his gloved. "You know that I wouldn't do this unless I had to. I am sorry Anyo, but I have to live with Tenzin for now."

"Korra, always remember that I will be waiting for you, never forget me," Anyo whispered as he cried even harder bringing me into a tight hug.

I tightened my grasp around him. I loved this boy and I didn't want to let him go, but I had to move to Republic City. I deeply wished that I wasn't the Avatar at moments like these.

As Anyo and me continued to hug Tenzin landed his Sky Bison, Oogi next to them, he hopped off Oogi and walked towards us. Tapping my shoulder with a shiver he motioned for her to come with him to leave. Tenzin wasn't used to the cold weather of the Water Tribe.

"Korra, sorry to break this up, but collect your things and come with me. We are on a tight Schedule and we have to leave within the next fifteen minutes." I looked over at Tenzin and scanned him with my blue orbs.

Tenzin was wearing the traditional Air Bender robes that hung loosely on his body. Tenzin had pale gray eyes and a shaved head with a blue arrow on his head like his father.

Tenzin was a young Air Nomad that was a very skilled Air Bender. Tenzin even though only a mere 21 years of age already accomplished so much in little time.

I gave a sigh and nodded, "Yeah I understand don't worry let me go get Naga." Naga was my polar dog. I sauntered off with Anyo at her side, getting closer to my home Anyo grabbed my arm and jerked me to a stop.

"Anyo wha-"I was cut off by an abruptly kiss that was displayed onto me by Anyo. Slowly pulling away Anyo whispered, "I love you never forget me." With that he gave me one last hug and ran away back to his own home.

I stood there in a daze for a few moments. I brought up my bare fingers to my warm lips. I was shocked by what just happened.

_How can that just happen, _I asked myself. As I retrieved Naga from the now empty home, I lived alone, me and my parents once lived together a happy family, but one day when they went out hunting they just disappeared. From that day on I have basically been on my own.

As I was walking back to Tenzin she heard hushed voices. I slowed my walking and listened to them. It was Katara and Tenzin who were talking.

"Tenzin, when are you are you going to give me grandchildren?"

"Mom, will you please stop hassling me about that? I want to wait for the right person."

"Oh, I know my dear I just worry about you. But, just be careful not to fall in love with her."

"Mom stop please."

"Zin, you and her will basically be alone on that island. You're a young man and she a young woman. It would only be natural…" Katara was cut off by an annoyed voice that was Tenzin's.

"Mom, she is my pupil. I don't look at her that way."

"Okay, I am only looking out for both of you."

The voices stopped, I walked into view of both of them. Their eyes shot up when they heard me. "Oh Korra dear you're here!" Katara said was she walked over and gave me a hug.

"Hi, Katara," I smiled at my Water Bender teacher.

"Oh well, you two must be going, goodbye now." She said as she gave me a small wave as I began to walk towards Oogi. I ushered Naga up onto Oogi. She jumped up and curled up into a ball looking like she had no care in the world.

I wish that I could be like her. Never have to worry about anything. No Avatar duties, no worrying about the kiss. No nothing.

As I climbed onto Naga I lay down in the saddle next to Naga and heaved a sigh. "Well, Korra do you have everything?" Tenzin asked me as he jumped onto the Sky Bison.

I looked over to him, he had a curios look as he stared at me. "Yeah, I have my bag and I have Naga." I said as I pointed to the two.

"Okay, good we will arrive at Air Temple Island in a few hours. So until then try to get some sleep. The time change is several hours."

"You don't want me to take over and let you rest for an hour or two?" I offered. I saw Tenzin hesitate and give a small smile.

"Let's see ok? If I get tired then I will let you drive, but that is unlikely."

Giving a nod I turned back around with my back towards Tenzin. For the rest of the ride I slept. While I slept I had dreams of Anyo screaming at me. In every dream he screamed, "Korra why did you leave me? Why did you leave me when I love you?"

After on particularly scary dream I woke up screaming. It was of Anyo, I was trying to run towards him but each time I tried he got farther and farther away.

I woke up screaming, gasping for breath, tears in my eyes it seemed so real. I sat up gasping for air Tenzin heard my pained breaths. He rushed over to me to see if I was ok.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Worry crossed his face.

"A- a dream a bad dream," I sobbed as I tried to hold back to tears. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down.

"Shsh, Korra cry if you need too. Do you want to tell me what happened in your dream?" Tenzin asked concern dripped from his voice.

"No." I shook my head ashamed. I shouldn't have cried Tenzin shouldn't see me in this weakened state.

"Ok, but if you ever need to talk, you can talk to me." He said as he went back to steering Oogi.

I sniffled and gave a small nod. From that moment on I didn't sleep for the rest of the ride. I just laid against Naga and stared at the stars as they passed up above me.


	2. The Spirit's Whispers

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I payed attention to the way the people felt etc. I hope that you like it. Please let me know what you think of it. Please tell me why you do or do not like something and please follow etc it makes me want to write more. **

* * *

By the time I had opened my eyes, streaks of clouds were painted across the bluing sky. The cool wind whipped my hair up and around my face. Sitting up I rubbed the fog from my eyes and looked at Tenzin. He was sitting up with his back to me.

When Tenzin heard me wake up he turned around and gave me a kind smile. The smile fit his young face very nicely. I noticed how handsome Tenzin really was. He had stormy, wise gray eyes that observed everyone and everything.

Beneath his loose Air Bender robes was a lean and muscular body. Even though he looked weak he wasn't. Tenzin was anything from that. He was firm and fair. Tenzin learned very well from his father.

"My, my Korra finally awake I see? We are just over Air Temple Island, we will be landing soon. Look over to the left and you will see Aang Memorial Island."

I look over to the left and see a grand statue of the previous Avatar; Aang. I give the statue a small smile of respect and look over in the opposite direction and see the Air Temple Island that grows closer as we approach it.

"Well, this is home." Tenzin says as he lands Oogi on the grassy ground.

I give a sigh of relief and hop off of Oogi. I sling my bag over my shoulder and whistle for Naga to get off of Oogi. She runs off and gives a stretch and a loud yawn. She walks over to me and nuzzles my hand. She looks at me with her soulful eyes and begs for food.

Scratching her white fur I laugh and say: "Naga, I will get you some food don't worry."

"Let's me show you to the female dorms." Tenzin says as he briskly begins to walk in the direction of a cluster of buildings.

Following behind I feel the crisp air blow against my face. "So Tenzin about what time is it?"

"Well it's about 8:30Am," he answers simply not giving it much thought.

I stop in my tracks, "What do you mean to tell me is that it's super early?"

"Well I wouldn't say super early, but early nonetheless" he looks at me as if I am crazy.

I just shake my head proceed to walk behind Tenzin. We eventually arrive at the cluster of grand buildings, opening the door he leads me to a bedroom on the second floor. It has a view of Republic City. I must say Republic City is very grand compared to the small little village which I came from.

"Well," A male voice interrupts my thoughts, "I will let you get settled and come down for breakfast when you are ready."

With that last statement Tenzin abruptly turned around and left me alone in the bare room. Looking around I noticed that the room was built for one simple function: sleeping. Everything had one simple purpose.

That was the way of the Air Nomad. Simple and direct, they didn't spend their times on 'trivial' things. They focus more on the spiritual side of things. That was bad for me because I couldn't master the spiritual side of being the Avatar. My old masters always would shake their heads and call me a child.

No one has really understood me besides Anyo and Katara. I would always go to them for advice and comfort. It helped a lot that I had someone to talk too. I often felt lonely without my parents, but Anyo was always there to make me laugh and smile.

That is all done and over with now. Anyo is on the other side of the world. I am in busy bustling metropolis. He was in the quiet serene water tribe. I already missed his thick brown hair, icy blue eyes. His ever so kind smile, but what hurts the most is after we finally figure out our feelings for one another I had to leave him.

I felt a wet nose brush against my hand. I look down and see Naga peering at me with worried eyes. Rubbing her head I give her a small smile. "Only you know how I feel, Naga," Naga barked in reply.

I fall down onto the soft bed. Sighing I look up to the ceiling. Why can't my life be simpler, I ask myself. Sitting up I pick up my bag from the ground and begin to toss my crumbled clothes into the dresser that stood beside my bed.

* * *

Unknown to Korra on another part of the island Tenzin was trying to meditate off something that bothered him. Closing his eyes he proceeded to look deep inside his conscious. _It can't be this way,_ he told himself. He was trying to contact to spirits to ask about what he should do about his problem.

But they all told him the same thing, "It cannot be helped, it is your destiny."

Tenzin did not want to hear this answer, it was against his morals, everything that he was taught. He thought that maybe there could be a middle ground to his new found destiny. He found no answers.

He knew that their destinies were linked in many ways, but never in a million years would he guess that it was _this_ way. It scared him to even think about the possibility. Then the thought dawned on him; maybe it had to be perceived in a different way.

The one thing that the spirits had told him was, "They way that you two are connected is in a way that not even we can tamper with. It is your destiny to stay that way."

Perhaps they just meant that their connection was spread throughout the world in many channels that lead into one big connection. They could possibly be the outlets to the world, the thinking bottled Tenzin's mind.

Tenzin sighed and opened his eyes breaking the meditation. He couldn't take it anymore, every time he meditated the spirits whispered things into his ears, things that only confirmed his fear. He was scared, it wasn't that he didn't want this it just scared him.

Breaking through the silence of the building shuffling feet walked through the temple which Tenzin sat. Looking up he saw a lost looking Korra. She gave him a sad smile when she saw him. Walking closer to him, Tenzin rose from his spot standing in front of Korra.

"Korra, what are you doing here," He asked a little surprised to see the young Avatar wandering through the Temple.

"I, uh got lost and winded up here," She explained with a small smile. Korra's blue orbs bore into Tenzin's gray ones. Tenzin quickly broke the eye contact.

"Oh, well let's go to the dining room and eat now. I already prepared breakfast," His voice was serious as he led Korra through the hallways of the buildings.

"What you cooked dinner?!"

Taken aback by the abrupt comment Tenzin turned around a bit annoyed and insulted. "Yes, is that a problem?"

"Oh no, I didn't mean it that way, I just thought that you had maids or something."

"We don't have maid specifically, but we have people other than you and I who live on the island. They are people who have chosen to live the monk lifestyle and in return for food and boarding they agree to clean and help take care of the bison and do things around the island."

"So you know how to cook," Korra inquired once more.

"Yes, I do know how to cook. I am an adult, Korra. I could not go out and buy food every night."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense. In the Water Tribe you just don't see many men who can cook good food."

"Well, you are about to see an Air Nomad who can cook and who is a man."

"That will be the first," Korra said with a laugh.

As they entered the dining room they sat down, said their prayers and proceeded to eat. Korra slowly took a bite of Tofu and rice that was topped off with some type of sauce. Korra expected some weird funky tasting, but to her delight she found that the food actually tasted really good.

"Wow, Tenzin this actually is really good," Korra exclaimed with a smile as she dug into the food even more grabbing rolls of bread from the small plate in the middle of the table.

Chuckling Tenzin answered, "You seem surprised."

"I am."

Tenzin laughed at Korra's answered. It pleased him very much that Korra really enjoyed his cooking. He was scared that she would not grow accustom to the Air Nomad diet. She being from the Water Tribe their diet was filled with various types of meats.

After breakfast Korra helped Tenzin clear the table. "Oh, Korra you don't need to do that. How about you go and explore the island and I will go get you when I am done so you can look around Republic City. I have to let the other council members know that you are here anyway."

"Awe Tenzin, can't I go explore myself?"

"No, it is a big city and I don't want a young girl like you running around cause trouble."

"I am almost eighteen and if you won't take me I will go myself," Korra pouted.

"The only way to go there is by using a gilder but only an Air Bender can do that and as I recall you can't Air Bend yet or you would use a boat, but you don't know how to use the boat so just feed Naga and we will go _together_."

Korra huffed and left the dining room. As we walked the grounds of the Island Naga came running to her with a dead animal in her mouth. It appeared to me a mole-rat. People hated those creatures, but polar dogs loved them.

As Naga ripped up her prey and ate it Korra smiled at the idea that just took ablaze in her mind. "Come on Naga eat, you and me are going to take a little tour of the city."

* * *

"Naga slow down we're gonna run into the-"I was cut off as Naga took a jump into the pond. Soaking wet Naga happily swam around in the cool water. I guess that she really missed the cool weather of the South Pole.

"Naga, get us of the water." I said sigh a smile as Naga swam to the bank of the pond.

I hopped off of Naga shaking the water from my hair and clothes. Naga shook herself dry. In the process she just got me wet all over again. I sigh and lead Naga away from the water. "Naga you can't do that we aren't in the South Pole anymore."

As I talk to Naga in bump into someone sending me sprawling back. I rub my head and angrily look up. "Hey watch it buddy." My voice fads out when I see who it is.

His gold eyes scan me without emotion. Holding out his hand he helps me up. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I am Mako by the way."

"Yeah, it's fine I am Korra." I say with a slight blush. _Wait what am I doing I am the Avatar, _I think to myself.

"Korra what a fine name, you seem to be a newbie in town. How about I take you to dinner and show you around tonight to make up for knocking you over?"

"Yeah, it is the least you can do," I say with a smile as I shake his hand. I stare into his eyes, his gold fire nation eyes. He scratched his dark hair and gave me a smile.

"Well, well aren'tcha feisty. That's the way I like them, well met me here at 7:00 and I will pick you up." He said with a wink and a final wave as he saunter off.

Standing there dumbfounded I didn't notice the police that approached me. They stood in front of me with scowls on their faces. "Miss we will have to place you under arrest." They said as they advanced towards me and seized my arms before I could move away.

"Wait why are you doing this," I demanded.

"You destroyed several shops and your polar dog stole various foods from several carts. Seeing that it is your animal that makes you responsible," they gruffly said as they led me away with Naga following close behind

* * *

It was at that moment when Tenzin realized that Korra had gone on her own to Republic City; she used Naga to swim across. _When did it become my job to babysit this child,_ Tenzin asked himself.

Pulling out his glider he ascended for the skies that led to Republic City. It was only a short flight to land. That was when a policeman jogged over to Tenzin.

"Sir, the Avatar is in jail."

"What do you mean that she is jail?"

"She was arrested and now she is being interrogated by the chief."

"Damn that girl," Tenzin grumbled as he flew over to the police station.

"Why do you intend to destroy my city," Chief Beifong said once again for the third time.

Tenzin heard Beifong's voice, she sounded very angry. Tenzin regretted talking to Lin. She still held a grudge against him since Tenzin broke up with Lin two years ago when he decided that if he wanted to become a true monk he couldn't have trivial connection to the surface world such as love.

Nervously he walked into the interrogation room. There he saw the young Korra who looked very annoyed and the aggravated Lin Beifong. When Lin heard the door open she looked up. Her eyes steeled over. Pushing back black hair she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Tenzin.

"What do you want?"

"Well, you are looking radiant as ever Lin."

"Tenzin, what the hell do you want?"

"I came to collect the Avatar."

"I can't do that she destroyed the city and I cannot let that slide, her title does not matter to me."

"Can't you make an exception," Korra interjected with a quirky smile.

"No, that is the same thing, if anything that is worse and abuse of your title."

Korra's face sank. She sighed and gave Tenzin a look that screamed, "HELP". "Look Lin, I will take full responsibility and take care of the damages if you let the Avatar go."

Pondering this notion Lin nodded her head and accepted it, "Fine but only since you are covering it. Next time it won't be like this." She growled as she stormed out of the room.

As soon as she was gone Korra stood up from her chair and cheered. "Whoop whoop, now let's go celebrate!"

"Uh, no after what you did you will not be allowed to leave the island unless you are with me and if you do it again Naga will be tied down to the island," Tenzin said voice growing cold as his went on.

"I am sorry Tenzin, I was just so excited. I've never been to a big city like this one," Korra apologized. Tenzin shook his head at what Korra said and walked out of the police station.

"Go get your pet."

Korra did as he head following close behind her master. They walked to the council. Korra looked at the member as they all stared at her. One in particular caught her eye; he went by the name as 'Tarrlock'. He was a Water Bender like her, but the way he eyed her creped her out.

"So what exciting thing are we doing now?" Korra asked excited to see what she would be doing next.

"Training we are going back to the island to start your training."

Korra was disappointed the moment she heard what he had said. In melancholy she followed him back to the island. Even though training was tough and boring Korra held out for later that night. She would have to sneak away again, but it would be worth it. She would get to see Mako. Maybe this would be her chance to possibly move on from Anyo.


	3. The Whispering Cloud

**Thank you for the follows and such. And thank you to Carifoo for the great review. Also please check out my other story 'The Two Element Bender'. PLEASE review, I like detailed reviews those are the best and also Mako is a bit out of character. If it wasn't explained in this chapter please let me know and I will answer in the next A/N. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Korra watched at the hands on the clock clicked 6:30, only 30 minutes until Korra had to meet Mako, trying to eat her dinner as quickly as she could so she could 'go to bed' and sneak out once again.

"My my Korra don't eat so fast you will choke," Tenzin warned as he eye her suspiciously. Looking up with a full mouth bit of white rice stuck to her face Korra swallowed the contents of food that were in her mouth.

"Sorry Tenzin, it's uh this food is just so good."

Tenzin raised his head in slight surprise. Korra was not known to give out complements like that. He went back to eating his own food. Then out of nowhere Korra screamed.

"DONE thank you for dinner Tenzin, I think that I will go to bed now," She said as she sat up making her way towards the door.

"Wait just a moment young lady, where do you think you are going? It is still early, even for me."

"Oh, well I am just tired from traveling and training, so I uh need to sleep. Aren't we getting up early tomorrow to train," Korra asked her face growing nervous as she took a few steps back. Her blue eyes stared at Tenzin who looked like he was thinking over what Korra had told him.

"Ok, well that makes sense. Well, goodnight then I will see you here 7'Oclock sharp."

Korra nodded, gave Tenzin a bow and practically are back to her room. As she found her way back to her room she quickly changed into new garments that were not slick with sweat and smelled of body odorants.

Nudging Naga to wake up Korra quietly led the Polar Bear-Dog across the darkling island and to the bay of the water. Climbing onto Naga, Korra ushered her into the water, then creating an air bubble around them as they became submerged beneath the surface of the water.

Back at Air Temple Island Tenzin sat there alone finishing his dinner that was when the spirits began to talk to him again. The soft whispers of the spirits swam into his ears and sung their deadly melodies.

"_Your destiny," _They would whisper.

_"You are connected in many ways, more than you can imagine." _

Dropping the chopsticks and bowl of rice, Tenzin set his hands over his ears in hopes of blocking out the voices. No such thing happened. The voices began too much for Tenzin. Tears escaped from his eyes as he begged them to stop.

"Stop, please stop," he whimpered.

_"We cannot stop until you accept your fate." _

"You are mistaken, it cannot be this way. It will never be this way, I cannot act upon this."

_"Tenzin, son of the pervious Avatar, you are a fool. You don't have to act upon it, things will happen on their own." _

"Why, don't you leave me be then? Why do you keep telling me the same thing over and over?"

_"Because if we don't you will try to change your destiny and that will cause problems for us. Besides let's face the truth, you want this you want this with all your heart. But, because it is against what you believe in you will not do anything. Coming to terms with your destiny and accepting will make things easier for the both of you." _

The Sprit laughed as he whispered this into Tenzin's eyes. Eyes widening Tenzin questioned the spirit. "What do you mean the _both _of us?"

_"It is simple, accept your fate and try not to prevent it or we will take matters into our own hands. You two are destined to be together, and soon we will talk to her like we do to you." _

"STOP, just stop, you can't do that," Tenzin cried tears fell from his closed eyes.

_"Open your eyes, Tenzin. Look at me in the face." _

Carefully Tenzin opened his gray eyes and found that he wasn't in the dining room anymore, but instead found himself in a world that he knew. One known as the spirit world, the sky above him was tinged with a brown colour almost like an old newspaper photo.

The things that surrounded him were tinged were tinged with that brown colour as well. Looking around Tenzin found that he was sitting in a field of grass. Calm and peaceful but them out of the counter of his eyes he saw opaque looking object.

The object was a person, but not really a person more like a cloud of smoke, but in that cloud of smoke you could make out facial features that slowly turned more tangible looking over time. The spirit looked at him with smoky eyes and brushed long smoky hair from out of its face.

"You are the spirit whom I was talking with," Tenzin asked as he examined the spirit. As the spirit sat in front of Tenzin it began to mouth words that Tenzin could not make out.

"I am sorry, I cannot understand you." The spirits nodded at what Tenzin said and pressed a hand to his face. Tenzin understood and closed his eyes.

He heard a voice in his mind. It was a male voice. "_I am the spirit that you talked to. I am the spirit of destinies and fates. I am neither male nor female. I am everything, I am man, woman, child. I am not a part of this world I only exist in it. What I have to tell you is important; your fate is connected with the rest of the world. You are a bigger part of it then you think. You have to accept you fate, you and that person are connected by many things, in many ways that you cannot comprehend yet. You two will someday connect my world with your world. Yes it does seem farfetched now, but in due time it will all make sense." _

"But, it just cannot be this way, I am telling you."

_"BUT it is you fool. Don't question me; just accept your fate and things will start to make sense. You and that one will make the difference in our worlds." _

"How?"

_"You two will become the arc the binds my world and your world." _

"But, when will that happen?"

_"When you two become one, in more ways than one." _

"What ways?"

_"Not even I know all the answers." _

"Tell me the ones you do know."

_"Our time here I cut short, I have to send you back now, farewell fool. We will meet again."_

When Tenzin opened his eyes he was blinded by the vibrant colours of the physical world. As Tenzin blinked away tears he shook his head. Almost as if he could scatter all of the information that was placed into this mind.

Tenzin gave a great sigh and wiped away the trails of tears that coated his pale cheeks. As he spoke the words with grace, more tears slipped from his eyes. He spoke it in such a way that every being in the spirit world heard it.

"I accept my fate."

* * *

I smiled as my eyes met with the gold eyes that belonged to Mako. We walked up to me with a walk that said that he didn't give a shit and that he owned the world. "Well, you are on time, let's start our tour shall we?" he said as he held out an arm.

I took his arm and started to walk with him. Naga tried to follow behind, but I signaled for her to wait for her here. As Mako and I walked down the streets of Republic City he pointed out various stores and areas and told me about them.

"That is Yakuza ally, don't go down there unless you are looking for trouble," he warned.

"You know a lot about this kind of stuff. Have you lived here your whole life or something?" I gave a small laugh I was half joking.

"Yes actually, my brother, Bolin and I have lived here since birth."

"Oh, you have a brother?"

"Yeah, he's all I got since our parents died," he said it casually like it was no big deal, but I could also hear a tinge of sadness.

"Oh, I am sorry about that Mako, I had no idea."

"Oh, its fine we just met so how could you know? Anyway what about you, parents or parent brother or sister?"

"Oh," I went silent, "I uh am an only child and my parents disappeared one day when they went to go hunt."

"What happened to them?"

"Well, they kinda just disappeared; I was seven at the time. I don't really remember them."

"That doesn't mean that you don't miss them, hell I miss mine all the time."

"Yeah, I know, but I have had my water bending teacher and my best friend so I never really felt a need to miss them."

Mako nodded in understanding. "Were you in love with this 'friend," Mako joked as he nudged me in the ribs as we walk along the stoned streets.

"Yeah, I was and right before I had to leave he confessed his feelings and ran away." Tears welled up in my eyes; the thought that only yesterday I was hugging Anyo pained me.

"Oh Korra I didn't know I am so sorry."

Looking a bit freaked out Mako wrapped his arms around in a loose hug. I wrapped my arms around him, crying into his shoulder I let it all out. This was very out of character for me, I know that I will hate myself but in this moment I needed a shoulder to cry on.

Then after a few moments I pulled away. "Oh I am sorry, that was wrong of me to do that." I said looking away as I wiped my face dry.

"No, its ok everyone needs a shoulder to cry on right? You just moved away from the only place that you knew and here you are in a foreign place, it is understandable, so why don't get something to eat and you tell me a bit more about your home."

I nodded and followed Mako into a restraunt. When we got seated and ordered our food Mako started to ask a few questions. "So what tribe did you live in?"

"The Southern Water Tribe," I answered.

"What made you move up here?"

"Oh, uh I had to continue my training."

"That's cool," Mako looked at me his gold eyes glittered with the w bright intensity.

We continued to talk and then eat; as the time drew on I never took time to look at the clock. Just as I was about to someone stood in my way. His eager green eyes gave me a bright greeting.

"Mako, who is the chick," The plus sized boy asked.

"Bro, this is Korra."

"OHH, yeah the water tribe girl who 'stole my brother's heart'," Bolin clasped his hands together and raised his leg and stood on tip toe on the last part of his sentence.

"Bolin shut up; by the way this is my brother. Now that you've met her go home. I told you that I will be home at eleven." Mako shooed his brother off.

"Well, it is like 11:30 you must really like her. Man Korra my brother usually has a stick up his ass, but when it comes to you he seems chill," Bolin laughed at his own joke.

"I will be there leave," he said threw gritted teeth.

Looking at the clock I almost had a heart attack. "Shit, Mako thank you for the tour and dinner but I have to go back home. I will be caught, I gotta go." I said as I tried to run from the restraunt.

"Wait," he grabbed my hand holding me back, "where do you live? When can I see you again? Do you go to a bending school?"

I bit my lip my eyes darting back and forth. "I live on Air Temple Island, do not come there. I will meet you in the park tomorrow." I said as I leaned over and kissed his cheek without thinking. Then I ran away into the night back to Naga.

* * *

Back at the restraunt Mako stood in a daze with his hand to his cheek. That girl that he met he knew that he had to get closer to. He knew that she would never leave his mind. Bolin saw the expression on his brother's face and worried that he may be falling in love with her.

"Don't fall in love with the chick."

"Why," Mako questioned he gave his brother an odd look.

"Mako, you barley know her and besides remember that you are dating Asami," eyes boring into Mako's wistful ones.

"Well, maybe it's time that I break up with Asami, we've been fighting anyway."

"Bro, you can't do that, he dad is sponsoring us and he is paying for our housing. If you hurt daddy's little girl you hurt us. Do not break up with and besides you just met this chick."

"You are right, what was I thinking? You know just a little fling. I can't break off the almost near engagement."

"What do you mean?"

"Asami's dad talked to me about marrying me off to Asami. Though I am not sure why, but I think that I love her." Mako looked a little sad as he explained this to his little brother. The truth was that Mako did love Asami, but he wasn't _in _love with her. He tried to ignore the nagging voice that rang in his head, but it was impossible. He was falling in love with Korra the water bender.


	4. Thoughts Adrone

**Please enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

When I opened my eyes I see the warm sunlight peeking through my closed shutters. I open my eyes and get ready for a day of training. As I walked down the long halls of the dorms I thought about last night.

Just thinking about it made me feel all giddy on the inside. I hadn't realized it, but I had a huge smile on my face before Tenzin pointed it out. "Oh Korra you are awake." He made a double take at me. "Why are you smiling like that?"

My face fell, and I looked down towards the ground. "Oh no reason, so what are we doing for training today?"

Tenzin eyed with suspicion then brushed the topic aside and walked with me to the dining room. There I found vegetables and rice with water laid out on the table waiting to be eaten. We both sat down at out respected places and thanked the spirits for our food.

"Tenzin did you make this?" I asked as I start to eat. Tenzin shook his head and proceeded to eat as well.

"Hurry up and eat, we are going to meditate first."

* * *

The two both sat in silence in the temple. Korra was trying to connect with the spirits, but was failing, while Tenzin was debating with them once again.

"_Don't be a coward, Tenzin son of the previous Avatar." _The spirit whispered harshly at Tenzin.

"I accepted my fate what more can I do?" He asked confused unsure of what to do.

_"Do what needs to be done." _

"You told me that I don't have to do anything, things will happen on their own." Tenzin countered.

_"You may have accepted your fate, but do you really feel comfortable with it? Will you be prepared when it is time for things to truly happen?" _

"I uh-"Tenzin hesitated.

_"I thought so. Tenzin, you have to allow yourself to become emotionally closer. It doesn't necessarily mean in an intimate way, just take down your emotional barrier and you will find that things will be much easier." _The spirit scoffed.

Tenzin broke the connection and returned to the surface world. When he opened his eyes the sunlight attacked his eyes. He was covered in sweat. His encounters with the spirits always left him in a cold sweat.

He expelled deep breaths. "Tenzin are you ok?" Korra asked worry growing on her youthful features.

"Yes, I am fine, let's just move onto training now."

Korra scrunched up her face; it was not like Tenzin to ask this way. She wondered what had happened during the meditation. Maybe the spirits said something to him; they had said some strange things to her. They kept saying, "_It's your fate, it's your fate to be together, to close the gap between our two worlds". _

I wonder what they are trying to say, she thought to herself. Out of all my first encounters with the spirits they manage to be so vague.

Korra shook her head and followed Tenzin out to the outdoors. The sun warmed her face. Tenzin led Korra to the Spinning Gates. Which were gates that spun in sync with the gusts of air that blew through them. This training tool was used to teach a person to be gentle and not be forceful.

"Ok, Korra in this exercise you will try to maneuver your way through the gates without touching them, like so." Tenzin said as he produced a gust of wind and made the gates spin. He quickly navigated his way out of the gates without touching a single one.

"Now, Korra you do it."

Korra made a double-take at Tenzin and the spinning gates. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Just try it; you will get the feel for it." Tenzin said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Korra looked at Tenzin and blushed a little. He pulled his hand away embarrassed.

"Ok, I will try it." Korra nodded as she tried to force her way through. She did make it through, not before she got smacked around by the wood gates. "I will get it next time." She told herself as she tried again, but to no avail she did not succeed.

Korra tried many more times, but always got the same result. "Ah, ouch." Korra whimpered as she got smacked by the wood boards. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Korra screamed as fire erupted from her palms and burned the gates.

Tenzin stared at her wide eyed. He felt the arm curdle at his core. His muscles tensed up. "That was a thousand year old artifact! How could you just burn it?"

"I'm sorry." Korra apologized as she hung her head.

"Ah, just forget about it. Let's stop for now, I have a meeting in Republic City and I can't leave you on the island alone. I don't know if you will burn something again." Tenzin said with a roll of his eyes.

"So I can wander around Republic City alone?" Korra asked her eyes wide. Tenzin gave her a weary glance and gave a small nod.

"Whoop Republic City here I come!" Korra cheered.

Am I doing the right thing, Tenzin asked himself.

* * *

As the two arrived in the Republic City they went their separate ways. Tenzin walked into the council room. The other members were already there. "Oh Tenzin so kind of you to finally join us," Tarrlock said with a snide tone.

"I apologize for my tardiness; I was caught up with Avatar things."

"Tenzin, please don't blame your irresponsible ways on the Avatar, she is only a child after all."

"Gentlemen let us stop this and go on with the meeting?" One of the council women said with a stern voice. Both men nodded as they took their seats at the half circle table.

"Well, now we will begin. Chief Beifong is here to discus some problems that are arriving in the streets."

They all looked at her, waiting for her to start. The young women cleared her throat and began. "Recently tension has been arriving between the benders and nonbenders. It is thanks to an organization calling themselves the equalist. Though at this moment they pose no immediate threat I would like to keep an eye on them with your permission."

The council members nodded. "Well, I don't see a problem with that, but what exactly did you have in mind chief?"

"Council man Tenzin I would have my men monitor their activity and intervene if anything became dangerous and this would be done secretly of course." Tenzin nodded. "Well I don't see why it would be a problem and also give us weekly reports even if nothing shows up."

"Thank you and I will see to that. Now if you will excuse me I will get on that and Tenzin I will like a word with you after your meeting." She said with a turn on her heel as she exited the council room.

"Excuse me." Tenzin said as he ran after the Chief. When he caught up to her he was out of breath.

"Lin, why did you want to speak with me? Tell me now, after the meeting I have to collect the Avatar."

Lin peered at Tenzin with her green eyes; she looked so much like Toph. "Tenzin, go out with me . . . "


	5. The Darkest Past

**I hope that this chapter leaves you wanting more. I don't own LoK.**

* * *

Her voice rang through his mind in an eerie echo with the words she just expressed. "Tenzin, go out with me." It was a sudden question, Tenzin didn't know how to react, he was unsure of how to respond. He couldn't stray from his destiny, but something inside of him told him to say, "Yes."

Then almost as if on cue a soft voice whispered its melody in his ear. "Say yes, she will be a great ally." The voice whispered almost as if it were amused. Tenzin tired to disregard the spirit's command, but he could not.

Turning to Lin he replied, "Yes, but is it professional or personal?"

Lin seemed a bit shocked, but Tenzin's answer. "Oh, uh it's both." She forced the words out still a little dumbstruck.

"Ok, well how about we meet later tonight at 6:00, I will take you to dinner." Tenzin said with a small smile as he turned on his heel and went to go collect Korra.

* * *

Korra ran down the streets to the park to where she first met Mako. She stopped at the edge of the green surveying the park with blue eyes. Then she spotted him, he was sitting on a park bench looking bored as he juggled an ember from hand to hand as if it were a ball.

"MAKO," She called his name from across the green. His head shot up when he heard her voice. Gold eyes found her at the edge of the park.

He began to walk towards her as she walked towards him. He had a huge smile on his face; he wasn't able to get this girl out of his head all night. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face. If he didn't see her he would have gone insane.

When they were inches from each other they stopped. "Hey, I was waiting for you." Mako casually said with a cool smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't get away from training, but luckily Tenzin had a council meeting."

Mako's senses honed in on the bane and immediately felt something he never felt before. "Wait who is 'Tenzin'?" He put air quotes around the name.

Korra who was oblivious to Mako's immediate reaction. "Oh he is my teacher."

"Oh is he your water bender teacher?"

Korra shook her head, "No, he is Airbender teacher."

"Wait, you're an Airbender? I thought that you were a Waterbender." Mako said confused as he looked at Korra with searching eyes. She had tan skin, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She didn't even remotely look like she was ethnically an air nomad.

"No, I am a Waterbender; I am also an Earthbender and a Firebender." She said with a small smile as she flicked bangs from her face.

"You're the Avatar." He whispered with slight awe.

"Yup, the one and only," Korra laughed as she stuck out her tongue at Mako.

"That's cool."

"Yeah, I guess, but I never really have any freedom. I sometimes just want to be free."

"But, you are free." Mako countered a little confused.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. I have to train with Tenzin. I won't master Airbending any other way."

"Ah, I see." Mako nodded as he looked at the young girl with understanding eyes. He knew how it felt to be restrained, to never really be free. When Mako was younger he took it into his own hands to protect his younger brother and to provide for the both of them. So Mako basically sold himself to the Triple Threat Triad.

Anytime Mako was needed he would go and do their grunt work. No matter what, often they made Mako do terrible emotionally scarring things. Things that made him come off as stand-offish. "Mako, what's wrong?" Korra asked noticing Mako's troubled expression.

Color grew on his pale cheeks."Oh nothing," His eyes darted away from hers. Without him saying anything Korra understood why he acted the way he did.

She wrapped her arms around him and drew him into a comforting hug. "Mako, I understand."

Tears streamed to his eyes. "How can you understand, I haven't said a thing?"

"I just do." She replied and she brought herself closer to him. He tightened his embrace around her. At that moment Mako realized his true feelings for Korra, he loved her. But some panging feeling ruined the happy realization.

Asami, Mako was still engaged to Asami. Then someone came up and grabbed Korra's shoulder. It was Tenzin. The young man was shocked to see the young Avatar hugging some boy. He felt a pang of jealousy. How could Korra be hugging him?


	6. The Man's Kiss

**Please enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

When I saw Korra hugging the young man, I don't know what overcame me, but I just lost all sense. "Korra, why are you hugging this boy?"

Korra gently pulled away from the Firenation boy and glared at me with her icy eyes. A scowl arose on her features. Her dark eyebrows knitted together. "Why do you want to know?"

Her tongue was sharp. This was a drastic character change for the young girl. She brought her face close to my face. She didn't quite reach my height, but she still was intimidating. She stood her ground not backing down when my face grew cold.

"Korra, you must focus on your training. You do not need to be getting involved with boys."

Her eyes narrowed. "Tenzin, my love life is none of your business. I will not let any romance that I may or may not have with him interrupt my Avatar training."

The boy's eyes darted back and forth between the two of us then he raise up his hands in defeat. "Hey, Korra I can tell that you have some stuff of your plate. I will be going now, Kay? Catch you around." He waved to Korra and walked away with a cool stature.

Korra tried to run after him, but I caught her by her elbow and pulled her away. She looked at me with an enraged look. "Let's go young lady. We need to go back and resume your training."

She pulled her arm away and scoffed, "Yeah, you are not the boss of me."

"Yes, while you are under my care you have to listen to me. For the time being I am your guardian," I said with a roll of my eyes. I am at my wit's end with this girl.

As Korra unwillingly came with me back to the island we resumed her training. I worked her hard, it was physically tedious, but I had my reasons for doing it. Korra complied with all of my demands. We did not talk much through the instructions.

At the end of the day Korra was exhausted. She fell asleep at the table while eating dinner even though it was only 5:30. As I carried the young Waterbender back to her room in the Women's dorms, I gazed at her beauty and shook my head.

"You are such a wild girl," I whispered to myself as I placed her in her bed and kissed her forehead and left the room.

* * *

I flew my glider over to Republic City Hall. Then in front of the statue of her mother I saw the young Lin waiting for me. She was dressed in her police uniform as always. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

I walked up the steps as Lin came down and greeted me. "Hello, Tenzin glad of you to come." Her green eyes glinted with a hint of happiness behind a cool façade.

I gave a slight nod to my head. "Yes, well let's go to Kwan's Diner for dinner." I held out a hand for her to take as I escorted her to the restaurant. She gently took a loose hold of my hand.

"Kwan's isn't that a bit fancy and expensive," Lin asked question in her voice.

I tilted my head from one side to another as if to ponder her question. "Lin, my dear don't think about that now, ok? I am the one who came up with the idea to do dinner so I will take care of everything."

Lin gave me a skeptical look. She was not used to me being like this. I do not blame her. I am acting this way for a reason. Reasons not even I am sure of.

When we arrived in Kwan's the host noticed us immediately. "Master Tenzin, Chief Beifong how nice of you to join us. Please follow me to your table. We were quickly seated in the back of the restaurant.

"So Lin, if I may ask I was wondering why you were so eager to ask me out. On a personal level I mean."

"I uh," she looked down embarrassed, "well I really like you Tenzin and I was hoping that we could become an item. I know that it is unprofessional for two people who work closely together to date on another, but I don't know. I just couldn't help myself."

I eyed her with curiosity. This was something I never seen Lin do- put her in such a vulnerable position. Then just as I was going to say something, the spirit whispered something into my ear. Its amused voice filled my brain with its voice.

"_Don't say anything that will allow her to be physically involved with you."_

"Lin I-"I was cut off by a screaming.

"Councilman Tenzin, Councilman Tenzin it's the Avatar something is wrong with her." It was one of policemen who came running.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked I stood up completely forgetting what I was about to say. 

"She came into town by swimming across Yue Bay and she was just in the Avatar stare. She is going out of control she is destroying downtown. You have to control her!"

I ran out own Kwan's which was centered in the middle of downtown and found what the policeman said to be true. Korra was in her Avatar state. The air around her created a vortex. Her hair came loose from its ponytail as it whipped around her face.

She was uprooting the stone steps and blowing fire everywhere. I ran up to Korra calling her name. "Korra, Korra you need to calm down."

She turned her head in my direction. Her bared her teeth at me and snarled. Then tears started to stream from her glowing white eyes. "What do you want?" Her voice was deep is distorted.

"Korra, I am here. Please calm down and tell me what is wrong." The vortex of wind grew stronger.

"You it's your entirely fault, you went out with her. You worked me to death in training." She shook her head as she took a few aggressive steps forward.

I took a few toward her, holding up my hands in surrender. "Korra, why are you so upset, I only disciplined you and going out with Beifong was strictly professional."

"Then why are you in Kwan's Diner? It looks more a date." Even more tears coated her dark face. The glow from her eyes showed that.

I took a gentle step forward and enveloped her into a hug. The winds grew stronger. She stared at me with a distraught voice. Then she mouths some words that I didn't understand. Then a silver tear slipped down her chin.

I cupped her chin in my hand and pressed my lips against hers. I felt the winds calm down. She gently pulled away and opened her eyes; they still retained a soft white glow. Her voice was still deep and distorted, but was reverting back to her real voice.

"You truly are her soul mate." That's when I realized that a spirit had taken control of Korra in her weakened state. They were possibly testing me, I don't know the reasoning behind it, but I couldn't think about that now.

Korra collapsed into my arms. I carried her cradling her against my chest back to the island. . .


	7. Thorns in the Something

**Please let me know what you think of this I foucused on the grammar and the vocabulary a bit more. Do you like it better this way?**

* * *

Lin Beifong ran after Tenzin, but she was stopped short in her tracks when she caught sight of Tenzin, the man she loved kissing Korra. Beifong may not have seen everything that went down, but she didn't need to. She understood where she stood out of line and from then on decided that Tenzin was not the one for her. She shut her watery eyes and turned back towards the restaurant and paid the bill and let without another word.

Meanwhile Tenzin took the ferry back to Air Temple Island with an unconscious Korra in his arms. He gazed down at the Avatar with gray eyes and gave a slight shake to his head. What happened to her? He asked himself.

Back on the island Tenzin carried her back to her room and did not leave her side for the remainder of the night in fear of her going into the Avatar State again.

The gold sunlight filtered through the drawn shutters of Korra's room. A cool breeze drifted through the cracks. Tenzin looked up from his spot on the floor and laid eyes on the sleeping form of Korra.

He dared not to wake her up, but instead slowly exited the room. He made his way to the temple in hopes to talk to the spirits about what happened.

He entered the open air temple and sat down on the warm pavement and closed his eyes. At first Tenzin heard the calm voices of nature: birds chirping, the rustling of grass, the occasional chirp or murr from the monkey-lemurs.

Then slowly the cold voices of the spirits entered his ears:

"_So we meet again, Tenzin of Air Temple Island, so nice of you to come and chat with us." _ The spirit gave a soft chuckle of gratification. 

"Korra what did you do to her, why was she invoked into the Avatar State," Tenzin demanded his voice growing sharp in tone. He felt a cold sweat run down his voice as the spirit answered.

"_Now, now Tenzin didn't you ever think that Korra was already in a certain stage of despair and we just 'egged her on' so to speak," _The amusement in the voice dimmed down at the end.

With an intake of breath Tenzin haughtily answered, "What in hell's mind could you mean? Y-you aren't saying that she was jealous are you?"

_"Precisely Tenzin, you do catch on quick," _the spirit paused, "_though I will not deny of me possessing her, but she let me do that. She herself may not have said it, but her heart did. I did for her what she did not have the courage to do." _

"What does this mean though? Why would me kissing her calm her," Tenzin's voice rose with panic.

_"Do I really have to spell it out for you? She is in love with you; she just hasn't realized it though. The love just needs to mature so don't be ever so rash as to go out with other women." _

"But, I was told by you guys to ask Lin out."

"_That was not me fool! That was a different one of us. Did you really think that you talked to one spirit directly? Tenzin you fool when you talk to us you talk to us ALL," _the spirit scoffed.

"How can that be?"

_"I am done talking to you fool." _With that last sentence Tenzin's eyes were forced open and his connection with the spirits was cut off.

As his eye's adjusted to the brightness of the rising sun Tenzin wiped the sweat from his face with the back of his hand. He gave a small shake to his head. This is too complicated.

* * *

He walked the halls of the buildings of Air Temple Island. He didn't have a destination, he was only trying to distract himself from Korra, but he failed. It was no big surprise to him. Then suddenly out of nowhere he heard the scuffling of feet. It was one of the Air Acolytes.

Tenzin turned his attention to the female Air Acolyte who had a panicked expression. "What is wrong," he asked the female.

"There a young man who demands to meet with the Avatar and he won't go away no matter what we tell him and he now demands to speak with her Guardian." Tenzin looked at the woman and nodded as she proceeded to show him to the young man.

Tenzin was lead out to the dock of the island and he was met with the gold eyes of the boy who was hugging Korra. The young man crossed his arms over his chest. He had a cross expression.

"Please leave the island at once," Tenzin pointed at the waiting ferry.

The boy scoffed. "I presume that you are Korra's guardian? Look I need to see her, I heard that she went on a rampage and I want to make sure that she is ok." The boy proceeded to walk off the dock.

Tenzin held up a hand and he stopped in his tracks. "Avatar Korra is sleeping and needs her rest after her major excursion. So I will pass the message that you were here, WHEN she wakes up, what is your name, young man?"

"I've listened to people like you all my life tell me what to do, and I'm not gonna stand for it. I am going to go see Korra, and by the way my name is Mako," Mako jammed a thumb at his chest, his eyebrows drew close together.

"If you step any closer I can get you arrested for trespassing, so leave now, _Mako_ and I will see that Korra gets your message." Tenzin pointed once again to the ferry.

Mako rolled his eyes and walked backwards toward the boat, and then he blew fire at Tenzin who deflected it. Just then Mako froze his eyes grew wide as he took a few steps forward.

"What do you think you are doing young man? Get back to the boat." Tenzin yelled, but only to be ignored by Mako who walked a bit fast towards him.

"Korra," Mako cried. Tenzin spun around and saw the young Avatar staggering across the yard towards the two men. Korra looked tired, she had bags under her eyes and her hair was in tangled tresses. Then she began to sway, Tenzin took a quick action and used an air sphere or 'scooter' to get to her faster.

He caught her just in time for her to go out cold in his arms. Mako ran up to Tenzin, panicked filled his eyes. "What happened to her?"

"She collapsed, she needs more rest. She also needs to be undisturbed, please leave NOW." His voice was firm. Mako gave a dejected expression and nodded as he slowly receded back to the ferry.

Tenzin turned his attention back to Korra who seemed to finally regain some conscious. With her lip arm she raised a hand to Tenzin's cheek and pressed it against it. "You're here," she whispered. Then she lost consciousness once again and went limp in his arms.

Perplexed Tenzin just stared at the young Avatar with wonder.


	8. Damages Done

Mako stared into the distance as the ferry quickly made its way back to the mainland. Soon Korra and Tenzin became small little blurs in his vision. Mako sighed and rubbed his temples. How could he have fallen in love with this girl?

She was the Avatar, she had better things to do then trollop around with trash like him. Korra was still in training after all and she didn't need to focus on things such as love. On top of all that Mako was about to be engaged to Asami Sato.

Mako had to get over this little fling and focus on Asami, especially when she was coming back to town today. Asami went with her father to a business meeting in Omashu. He would finally be seeing her after four weeks. He should be happy, but instead in place was the lingering darkness of his feelings.

"Kid get off," the rough voice of the captain shouted at him as he snapped out of his daze.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Mako apologized as he stepped off of the boat and made his way back to his apartment in the probending arena. Probending a proud sport that people all over the four nations enjoyed watching and listening to on their radios.

It probably was the only time when Benders and Nonbenders got along with no ill hearted arguments. It was a place where grudges were settled and friends made. People got to see people get beat up in a legal way.

But this one thing that Benders and Nonbenders mutually agreed on was in danger. Rumors of the arena to be closed down to budgeting and a rich tycoon who wanted to tear down the building and turn it into something else.

Mako thought nothing of such rumors because the owners had no intentions to close down the arena. That was good news for Mako and his brother because that meant that they could have somewhere to sleep without worry.

Mako opened the door to his apartment and found his younger brother sleeping in his bed his back facing Mako. Mako looked at the clock on the wall and found that it was barley 7:00. Bolin wouldn't be waking for another hour or so.

In attempts to clear his head Mako decided to go out to the gym and get in some extra practice before his next match. Throwing the flames at the targets he hit it with accurate precision. For what seemed to be three hours later Mako decided to take a break.

Wiping the towel across his brow as he gulped down cool water, it dribbled down his chin and down his throat. Thoughts of Korra flooded his mind. They whispered the memories of her, the things she said. It was like a record player on a nonstop loop.

The image of Korra kissing his cheek replayed over and over in his mind. Her bright blue eyes that danced with excitement, her dark soft skin that brushed against his rough skin. The memories of when he first met her flashed through his mind:

Mako had just gotten back from walking Mrs. Leary's cat-dog. The annoying animal dragged him all around the city. He had at one point lost track of the animal and chased him to the park. That was when he met Korra.

She intrigued him, the way she talked to him when he bumped into him. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She wasn't like everyone else in the city; she wasn't a high profile faker. She was real.

Tears streamed to Mako's eyes as he thought about Korra. Then he took his water bottle and sprayed the water in his face. The ice cold water brought chills to his body. He still couldn't shake the thoughts of Korra from his mind.

She was a virus that infected everything she touched. She was a cancer that had no cure. Mako's heart rate went up as he began to hyperventilate. The sweat slid down his arms and back. Then the world froze as Mako screamed. Fire escaped his mouth.

Then tired to no end he fell to his knees gasping for air. His arms felt like jelly, his muscles where sore from the excursion. Mako's throat was also dry. After regaining some energy he stood up and went to the showers.

He let the cold water rush over his head. Just standing there eyes closed, and then he whispered one small sentence before exciting the showers: "You are just an infectious cancer that corrupts my mind, nothing more."

Mako walked out of the locker room with fresh clothes and a clear mind. Pushing up his bangs he walks down the streets of Republic City. He had no idea what time it was, but by the looks of it, it was around lunch time rush hour.

Mako payed to attention to his grumbling stomach and proceeded to walk to Asami's house. He knocked on the large door of the Sato residence and the butler opened it. He let Mako in and instructed him to wait while he got Ms. Sato.

Asami eagerly walked down the steps in the front foyer of her house and greeted Mako with a kiss and a hug. Mako smiled back finesse. "Hey, Asami I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, sorry that I couldn't call you at all. I was so busy and I couldn't send a telegram," the young girl apologized to her boyfriend.

"Oh, that's okay. You're back now right? Also Asami, I uh would like to talk to you about something," he nervously shifted his eyes from one side to another.

"Um yeah, why don't we discuss it over lunch, my treat?"

"Yeah sure," Mako laughed.

The couple made their way to a diner that over looked Yue Bay. The small diner was known for its Fire Nation dishes and desserts. As they took a seat and ordered their drink Asami went on about her business trip.

"So uh, Mako what did you want to talk to me about," Asami nervously questioned her boyfriend.

"Uh listen Asami, I was thinking about our relationship and this may be a bad place to say this, but I wanted to take that next step in our relationship." He placed his hands over Asami's hands. The young girl had tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

He nodded. "Yes, Asami Sato will you marry me?" She eagerly nodded and gave Mako a kiss.

"Mako, have you talked to my father about this?"

"Yes, I have and he approves it. He even encourages me and I wanted to give you this ring." He pulled out the ring that belonged to his mother out of his pocket and slipped it on Asami's dainty finger.

Mako gave Asami a sheepish smile. This was it, he had no reason to think about Korra, Asami was back and he was engaged. But something in his mind told him that it was rushed, that he should have thought about this more. He ignored the nagging feeling and put on an excited front.

* * *

When I first woke up I saw the white face of my polar bear-dog, Naga. I gave her a smile and rubbed her head. Then I tried to sit up, but regretted it when my head started to spin. I had no choice, but to sink down into my bed.

I sighed and looked around my room- but this was not my room. I gave the room a quick look around and noticed that it was one of the bedrooms in the main building on Air Temple Island. I was laying down on a thin futon on the floor.

I had no idea why I was here. Last thing I could recall was the spirits talking to me. I was in the temple crying for reasons I don't remember, I just know that I felt confused and heartbroken. Then in my sorrowful delude I heard voices, but no one else was in the temple.

I then figured out that I was talking to the spirits. Then a spirit with a male voice told me that I shouldn't feel this way. That I should do something, and then the last thing I remember was a blinding white light.

Trying once more to sit up I managed to sit up, but without getting a gnawing ache in my head that clouded my thoughts. I groaned resting my head in my hands, then the pain subsided and I made my way to the door. My legs felt weak and wobbly. When I opened the door I saw Tenzin walking down the hallway who jumped when he saw me.

"Korra you're awake!"

I nodded confused. "Uh yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't worry yourself with that, let's just get you some food," he said as he ushered me to the dining room where a few of the Air Acolytes looked up when I entered the room. I sat down at a table while Tenzin brought me some food from the kitchen.

Then as soon as he brought it out I inhaled it in. "Slow down Korra." I cautiously eyed Tenzin, why was he acting this way? I disregarded what he said and continued to eat, then at the end I let out a satisfying belch.

Tenzin cringed and gave a small shudder. "Korra do you really have to do that?"

I smiled and nodded, "Uh yeah!" He just rolled his eyes and tried to ignore my response.

"So, Tenzin why didn't I wake up in my room," I curiously asked. Then I noticed Tenzin's eyes flicked it alarm.

"So you don't remember anything?"

"Uh well I remember some spirits talking to me than nothing. The next thing I know is that I am waking up in that room over there." Tenzin's eyes calm as he sighs.

"Why what happened? Should I remember something?"

"Korra tell me everything that the spirit said." His voice was grave, I didn't understand.

"Uh well I remember that I was crying in the temple for reasons that I don't remember and then this spirit started to say that I should do something, that I should feel this way, then a blinding white light. Tenzin tell me what is going on."

He nodded then started mumbling to himself. "Korra, I want you to very careful about what the spirits say from now on."

"Why? I finally have connection with them; I am one step closer to Airbending."

"Look last night a spirit possessed you, he took advantage of your weakened mental state and he invoked you into the Avatar state. Korra you went on a rampage last night in Republic City."

"Why? What happened, what did I do?"

He hesitated, "I don't know, but while I was having a business dinner I was called out and I had to calm you down, but last night you tore up downtown, you bended air."

"Did I really," my face lit up with excitement.

"Korra," Tenzin scolded, "this is not something to be happy about, and we don't know if that it is only when you are in the Avatar State or what not."

I ran my fingers through my messy hair and sighed. "Yes, I understand, but for the time being what will we do?"

"I am going to head over to Republic City soon and check out the damage. I want you to stay here and rest. Don't defile my orders or I will call for the White Lotus sentries to come and watch over you."

I smiled and nodded. "Well don't keep them waiting I am a big girl and I think that I can watch myself for an hour or two."

Tenzin gave a worried nod, stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

I took my glider and flew across Yue Bay. As I approached the council building there was a large amount of press on the steps. They noticed me as I flew up to the door. Running up behind me they began to bombard me with obnoxious questions.

"Councilman Tenzin, as the Avatar's guardian can you give us a statement which to why Avatar Korra was in the Avatar state?"

I tried to answer, but was cut off by someone else. "Is this some type of training?"

"Where were you when she went into the Avatar State? Why did you kiss you disciple? Are you in a relationship with her?"

Finally with a harsh voice I gave them an answer. "The Avatar was invoked into the Avatar State, right now she is resting and my relationship with the Avatar is simply teacher and student." With that I went into the building, closing the door behind me.

I walked down the long path to the half circle table where the other council members where sitting and talking with Chief Beifong. My footsteps echoed in large room. They all turned their heads when they heard me coming.

"Well, councilman Tenzin so kind of you to join us." Tarrlok said with a smug smile.

"Sorry for being late, I hate to take care of the Avatar," I felt Lin's hard gaze as I said that. I took my seat and waited for Tarrlok to speak.

"Well, thanks to the Avatar's incident parts of downtown are destroyed, well the roads are, but the major problem is that she couldn't control herself. She didn't listen to Beifong's men. She was outrageous, she could have hurt someone." He turned to me to explain.

"Yes, I am aware of the damages and I personally will be held responsible. Also I would like to point out that the Avatar was invoked into the Avatar State."

"How so," One of the female council members asked.

"Well she was in a state of emotional despair and the spirit possessed her and controlled her. She did not do that on her own will, I talked to her myself she doesn't remember being in the Avatar state."

"Well, Tenzin we can't say that fairly," Tarrlok started, "as we all know that you have a _biased_ opinion about her." He gave a smug smile. "We also know that the Avatar struggles with contacting the spirits so hearing voices may not have been the spirits maybe just a mental illness." Tarrlok gave a smug smile.

"That is preposterous, the Avatar has no mental illness, just when she reached her lowest point she finally was able to speak with them," I explained my voice sharp. Tarrlok gave me another sly smile.

"Oh is that so, Tenzin we all know that for her gain that ability over night is impossible and whatever would bring her so far down low to ever be able to talk to them?"

"Tarrlok you aren't understanding, she is the bridge between their world and ours, it is not impossible."

"No, you don't understand me. Now answer the question what made her so sad?"

"I- I don't know," I lied. Tarrlok narrowed his eyes and nodded he didn't seem to believe me.

"Well since there is no reasonable explanation then just for everyone's safety she will she looked at the best healer in Republic City, does everyone agree?" There was a collective murmur among the council members.

"Also Councilman Tarrlok if I may suggest, but I think that it would be safer for everyone the Avatar included if some of my men guard the island, because it seems that the Avatar's guardian has failed in keeping tabs on her." Lin looked at me with a sneer as she talked. I flinched and stared back.

"I agree Chief, we will do that."

"What about the White Lotus Sentries? They were established to protect the Avatar," I cried. Tarrlok glared at me as the other members agreed in quiet mumbles.

"The police will guard the Avatar while she is in Republic City and the Sentries will do everything else." Tarrlok spat out.

I gave a nod happy that I had the Sentries to guard the Avatar. "But the Avatar will be looked at by a healer tomorrow. That should be enough time for her to rest?" I gave an annoyed nod.

"But on another note, thanks to you 'calming down' the Avatar rumors are spreading that you and the Avatar as involved sexually is this true?"

I hesitated but shook my head. "Not in anyway, that was the only way Korra would respond to me."

"I see, we will try to stop the rumors, but do not let these rumors become true. Meeting adjourned." Tarrlok said soon everyone dispersed and quickly left. I began to walk back out to the doors when Lin pulled on my arm.

"Chief Beifong, what is it?" I said as I turned and saw her face. Her dark hair framed her young face, her green eyes shone with unknown emotion. Then suddenly she leaned in and pressed her lips against my own. . .

* * *

"So the Avatar lost control?" A deep voice asked as eyes looked up towards the masked man. The man nodded, "Yes sir, it seems that she almost destroyed the downtown area."

There was a deep chuckle then the steps of footsteps hit the wooded floor. "Well Avatar Korra it will be nice meeting you."


	9. Secrets Unveiled

**Sorry for not updating. **

* * *

I felt Lin's soft lips press against my mine. I quickly pulled away confused. "Lin why the hell would you do that?"

She stared at me with cool eyes and said nothing. At that moment her cool façade broke for just a moment, but in that moment I saw something in her break. I knew from then on any and all relationship we had as friends was broken.

She walked away the steps of her armor echoing in the large halls of the council room. When she exited, I exhaled and pressed cool hands to my face. This couldn't be happening. Why did this have to be so hard? If only I didn't love the Avatar. . .

* * *

Later that day the White Lotus Sentries and one of the best healers came to watch over Korra on request of the council. Tenzin explained to Korra what the healer was for and she grudgingly complied with Tenzin's orders. Not only after setting fire to the carpet.

"Korra, the healer is here, please behave while she does the check up," giving her a stern look Korra flashed her pouty lip.

The healer was an old Water Tribe who had smile lines that framed her deep set blue eyes. Her stark white hair was braided back into a long braid that fell behind her back. Her aged hands were calloused and scarred from years of experience. Her pale face saw many things, it spoke of stories that she would never share.

"Hello, Avatar Korra my name is Lira. Please sit down." Korra gave a small bow and rolled her eyes. "So Avatar how long have the spirits been talking to you?"

Korra looked up eyes narrowed, not sure of how to answer. Lira sensed the Avatar's distrust. "I don't think that you have a mental illness Avatar, you don't have to be afraid to tell me. Maybe I can help you decipher what the spirits may have said.

"Well, they didn't really talk to me, they more told me things. But I don't understand what they meant."

"What exactly did they say?"

She scrunched up her face trying to recall the memory. "I-I don't remember."

"Try to remember," Lira encouraged her.

"Well, all I really remember is that I was feeling sad and the spirits said that I shouldn't feel that way, then nothing, just a blinding light." Lira nodded and gave an inquiring look.

"Okay, well please lay down young Avatar and I will look at your flow of chi."

"Why?"

"Because, that was I was brought here to do," Lira gave a knowing smile and Korra did as she said.

Lira looked down at the Avatar. This girl could possibly be in danger. The flow of her chi was off balance. The spirit who talked to her had the answers to fix that, but the other counter part of this would have to comply also.

Taking the water away from Korra she put it back to her water sack and stood up. "Get up young Avatar. Your time is done, I will talk with your guardian now, please go get him."

She stood up and nodded. But then she saw the stern face of Tenzin at the open doors. "I am already here, Healer Lira."

"Good, I need to speak with you now. Korra please leave us." Hesitantly Korra left with the Sentry who escorted her down the hallway.

Tenzin stood across from the old lady. Then a smirk cracked on his sculptured face. "Lira, nice to see you again."

Lira's cheek bones rose. "Hello, Tenzin nice to see you again. It's been years hasn't it? Last time I remember seeing you the Air Acolytes were giving you your tattoo. You were fifteen right? "

Tenzin remembered when he finally mastered

Smiling he nodded and gave her a light hug. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Sit down first then I'll tell you." Sitting down and resting his hands on his knees, sitting tall and proud Tenzin awaited for the old lady to start.

"I know everything, the kiss what they said. Just what did you do?"

Emotion flashed in his eyes. Sighing he knew that there was no use hiding it so he told her everything. Sparing no details, at the end of it all Lira gave a small nod. "So you are in love with the Avatar?"

"Yes," was all Tenzin could manage to say. Lowering his head he brought a hand to his face tears streamed to his eyes.

"Why are you crying Air Nomad?"

"Because I am her teacher, I am not supposed to be in love with her."

"Have you ever thought that you were her spirit companion?"

"What is that," his voice growing silent.

"In each life the Avatar has two companions that move on with him or her in each life. The souls are always the same. They have one animal companion and a spirit companion. Your father's companion was his teacher."

"How can that be? I was born when my father was still alive."

"It was needed for you to be born early. Aang's spirit guide already passed one. You are needed to be older then the Avatar. You are meant to be her teacher."

"Why is that way though?" Tenzin cried tears streamed down his fine features.

"It is the way the spirits intended it to be," Lira said no other words before she stood up and walked to the doorway. "I will tell the council that Korra is fine and she was indeed talking to the spirits. But Tenzin be careful, I sense that something is coming after that girl. I fear for her safety and yours as well."

With those last words the old lady left Air Temple Island leaving Tenzin in a perplexed state. Meanwhile on the other side of the Island Korra was practicing her Airbender forms while being watched by the Sentries.

Still with no luck she couldn't get even a puff of air. The most 'Airbending' she did was breath.

* * *

Back on the mainland Asami was already making plans for the wedding. Mako on the other hand was working himself to the bone in the gym. Trying to get the thoughts of the wedding out of his head, it was just like when he was trying to get Korra out of his mind, it was nearly impossible.

Why did he propose to Asami? Was it because he wanted to deny his feelings of Korra? Was he trying to upstage her in some way or form? He didn't know. All he knew was that Asami was not the one who he was meant to marry.

The scuffling of feet came from around the corner and appeared Bolin. "Hey, bro you're here early."

"Uh yeah, I just wanted to get a head start. You know with the championships coming up and all. Don't want to let Asami and Mr. Sato down." Mako stopped what he was doing and smiled at Bolin.

"Yeah that is true, Hey bro can I ask you something?" Turning to his brother Mako nodded and wiped his brow with his left hand. He stopped and stared at the ring that was on his hand.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you love Korra?"

Caught off guard Mako flinched and shook his head regaining his composure. "Come on Bo, she's just a pal."

"Okay, good because you can't like Korra while you're with Asami, that wouldn't be fair to her."

Mako silently nodded and went back to training. What Bolin said stuck with him; it wouldn't be fair to her. . .


	10. Thoughts Broken

**Sorry for the late update, plz enjoy. **

* * *

The days of the Avatar grew busier and busier. She was mastering the forms of Airbending little by little, but still fell short when it came to actually Airbending. Korra often would find herself frustrated, but Tenzin would always be there to calm her down.

When the Avatar's time wasn't filled with training or meditating she would find herself wondering around Republic City with a policeman at her heel. (The council still kept them as a precaution.) When she went around the city she was hoping that she would run into either Mako or Bolin, but it seemed like they were always busy.

The brothers were busy, while practicing for their upcoming matches Mako's thoughts were filled with conflicting emotions. He tried to ignore it the best he could, but sometimes the emotions leaked out and messed with his other relationships with people. He would randomly snap at them or tear up.

He was an unpredictable emotional rollercoaster, no telling when it would go up or down. One day while training Hasook came in with not so good news. "What do you mean that you are quitting?" Mako cried enraged, his helmet was thrown to the ground and hands growing hot.

"Mako, bro sorry, but I have to go back to my home my parents need me to come back and work. It's only till my dad gets better." Hasook gave a nervous smile as he held out his hands in defense.

"Sorry isn't going to fix this. Where are we going to find another Water bender on such short notice? The match is tomorrow!" Mako's eyes grew ablaze as his voice rose. Bolin came to his side and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Bro, it isn't his fault we will figure it out." Pressing a hand to his face he walked away to the showers. Where would they find another Waterbender in just 24 hours? Mako pulled of his sweaty gear and headed for the showers. Letting the cold water run over his head he closed his eyes and mulled over what just happened.

He didn't understand why he reacted the way he did, it was all so sudden. He gave a small laugh and shook his head. "I'm going crazy aren't I?"

"No you're not Mako. You're just trying to figure things out." Mako spun around when he heard the voice. Peering over the top of the stall door he saw that no one was there just him. Sighing he leaned against the cool tile and rested a pounding head against it.

He began to relax when he heard the voice again. "Mako, it'll be ok." Snapping his head up he came face to face with a reflection of Korra, but this wasn't a reflection more like a fuzzy image of her. The blurry Korra tilted her head to the side smiled and waved at Mako.

"What you doin' Mako," Korra laughed and smiled at Mako once more. He couldn't believe his eyes, this couldn't be Korra he was going crazy. He hit the reflection of Korra, it didn't go away. "Ouch Mako, that hurt. Why would you hurt the one that you love?"

"This is not you, you aren't here this is all in my imagination." His muscles tensed as he stared at the blurry image of Korra.

"Mako, don't do this. Why are you engaged when I love you? If you don't choose soon then I will have to move on, I mean there are others-"Korra was cut off by a screaming Mako who ran his hands over the image of Korra, she faded from his sight.

Standing there with his hands over his eyes he starts to cry uncontrollably. Tears still streaming down his face he turns off the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. Mako's muscles flex as he pulls on his undershirt then jacket. Coming out from the locker room with duffel bag in hand he saunters out of the gym.

"See you later, Bo. I am going to dinner with Asami tonight." Feeling the cool breeze hit is face Mako walks down the street with his hands in his pocket, his dark hair is pushed back in its usual style. His lets his mind wander. Thoughts of Asami and Korra swirl around in his head.

He loved Asami, but he was _in_ love with Korra. He wanted to be with Korra, but if he ended it with Asami Bolin would suffer because of it. Hiroshi Sato was funding the Fire Ferret's games and he was also helping out with the brother's rent when they needed help. Asami wanted him to move in with her, but he didn't want to rely on her too much.

His mind clouded with thoughts he didn't notice the girl who was walking right in front of him. He hit the solid object and stumbled back. "Hey watch where you're going-"His voice faded when he saw who it was- Korra. She stared at him with wide blue eyes.

"Hey Mako," Korra softly said.

"Hey Korra," he replied avoiding eye contact.

"How you doing Mako, haven't seen you around."

"Oh uh yeah, I've been training and I uh got engaged."

"Oh Mako that's so good, well nice seeing you I gotta go get something for Tenzin, bye." Before she could leave on impulse he blurted out the words, "Will you be my Waterbender?"

She spun around on her heel and met him with a confused face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"For the team, the pro bending will you be on our team?"

Korra smiled and nodded, "Uh yeah duh, I love your team!"

"Thanks." Mako smiled, though he was smiling he did not feel happy.


	11. The Final Secret

Tenzin was in love with Korra, there was no way around it. He felt these feelings for too long, he could no longer try to ignore them. The spirits told him that this was the way that it was meant to be, Lira told him the same thing. It just was meant to be.

The young man could no longer hold his feelings in. It hurt immensely to be so close, but yet so far from her. He could see that the young Avatar fancied someone other than him. It was the beginnings of love but primarily lust. He wanted to confess to the young Avatar, but he feared that it would scare her off.

She was only 17 after all and he of the age of 21. Though only a few years apart they were also teacher and student. But he couldn't hold it in any longer he had to say something.

While training one afternoon Korra was having a particularly hard time mastering one of the forms. Her feet kept getting tangled and entwined in one another and she kept stumbling over herself. After getting frustrated and rushing through the form Korra was sent sprawling down onto the concrete.

"God damnit," Korra cried in anger as she sent fire from her finger tips towards the sky.

Helping Korra up Tenzin sighed and stared at the young girl. Her blue eyes looked at him with disappointment and wistfulness. "Korra, you can't rush through this, you must retain a calm composure."

"Well, that's easy for you to say, you are an Airbender. I don't know how to do these forms."

"Let me show you." Tenzin said as he stepped behind Korra and place his hands over hers and showed her the movements of the form. It was a smooth fluid motion. After a bit they started to get closer. When Korra gave a quick glance up at her teacher she met his glance and started to blush and her eyes darted away.

Suddenly Tenzin spun Korra around like a ballerina and she spun in a refined grace. She spun all the way into Tenzin's arms. She laughed as her hands pressed against his chest and his arms around her frame. Looking up Korra stopped giggling and looked into Tenzin's eyes. He had such beautiful eyes. They looked up like his mother's.

Staring into his love's eyes he found himself being held in an unbreakable trance. Then almost as if his body had a mind of its own he pulled her closer an arm entwined around her waist, their lips inches apart. His eyes began to close as he pressed his lips against hers.

A bit surprised at first Korra's eyes went wide open in shock, but then quickly closed. Pressing a hand against Tenzin's cheek she felt his stubbly beard beneath her hand. Then slowly the pair pulled away from the kiss and started at each other for a moment then spun around, backs facing each other.

They both began to walk away after murmuring awkward apologies. Korra headed for the beaches of the island and sat down when she found a soft patch of grass. The world was spinning above her. The sense of vertigo wouldn't go away. She felt all jittery on the inside she didn't understand it.

She liked Mako or at least she thought that she did then she enjoyed the kiss with Tenzin. Why would she enjoy a kiss with Tenzin, though she didn't hate it. The feelings and emotions ran through her head. She didn't know how to react. She felt like she was falling in love with Tenzin, but what about Mako? What about her long lost love whom she had forgotten about, Anyo.

Anyo, the boy from the Watertribe who said that he would always be there, the one who she was falling for first? Feeling these feelings for other people felt wrong, but Anyo was back in the Watertribe, but she deserved to be happy right?

* * *

Why the hell did I kiss her like that, Tenzin scolded himself as ran away to the shelter of the temple. There he sank to the ground leaning against one of the large column of the sound temple. Pressing hands against his face he heard the whispers of the spirits.

"_You did well Tenzin." _

Ignoring the spirits I cursed at myself under my breath. How could I have been so rash?

After a while I decided that I should go and apologize to Korra. Walking over to the women's dorms I found Korra walking in the same direction I was going in. Clearing my throat I spoke up, "Uh Korra, I would like to apologize for what I did earlier, I-I don't know what I was thinking and uh-"

I was cut off by Korra was kissed my cheek in return. "Stop babbling." Staring at the young Avatar she gave me a small smile, it was a real smile. It seemed like she was doing this because she really did love me.

"Tenzin, uh there is something that I wanna tell you."

"What-"I was cut off by the sounds of footsteps and then Korra being tackled by someone.

"Korra, I've missed you so." A male voice yelled in delight. At first I was confused as to whom it was, but then I realized that it was Anyo, Korra's best friend.

Korra hugged him back in pure delight seeming truly glad to see him. The thought of the moment that we just shared seemed to be gone from her mind. I felt my shoulders sink, should I even be this upset? Just then I felt a hand be placed on my arm. I turned and found that it was my mother.

Her face filled with delight. "Oh Tenzin, it is so nice to see you. Have I got any grandchildren yet?"

I felt my face grow warm and my blood boil. "MOTHER, don't talk about things like that!"

She laughed and waved me off. "Oh Zin, you are so high strung," her voice grew serious. "So are you in love with the Avatar yet?" I swallowed and took a step back. She knew.


	12. Words Spoken

**So here is the new chapter, sorry for it being so short, I just have a lot to do with school being here and all. Anyway there is a few sentences in the beginning that are the same as the end of the last chapter. Just to refresh your memory. Let me know what you think of the story please. **

I felt my face grow warm and my blood boil. "MOTHER, don't talk about things like that!"

She laughed and waved me off. "Oh Zin, you are so high strung," her voice grew serious. "So are you in love with the Avatar yet." I swallowed and took a step back. She knew.

* * *

How could my mother ask that? I couldn't tell her, not here at least. Not now. Holding my hands up in denial I waved them in a panicked fashion. "No, of course not, why would I be?"

I felt her judging stare fixed on be. I knew that she could see through me like a glass wall. Instead of calling me out on my lie she nodded her head and turned her attention on Korra and Anyo. "Hello Korra, how have you been is Tenzin taking good care of you?"

Feeling the blood rush to my cheeks I stammered out a protest that was silenced by the voice of Korra. She flashed me a glance, right then I knew that she did not forget what had happened between us. "Yes of course he has and I have been amazing. I mean I am the Avatar after all." Korra said with a smile, she's always had a big ego.

Later that day Korra went and showed Anyo around the island leaving my mom and me alone in the tea room. I could feel her stare on her as I directed my glance into the tea cup. After a few moments my mom pressed a warm hand on my tense one. I looked up and met a kind, knowing gaze.

"So how did you figure it out?" My mom simply laughed and brushed back white hair.

"Tenzin, do you really think that I would reveal my secret?"

"No," I smiled and laughed. I knew that my mom had accepted my feelings for the Avatar.

"Now that you have finally figured out your feelings do you know how the Avatar feels?"

"I'm not sure, I mean we kissed, but- Wait a moment why am I discussing this with you?"

"Because I am your mother and you don't know a thing when it comes to females." I chuckled and nodded, it was true.

"Anyway, I think that she likes me, but there is this other boy, Mako." My voice fell silent as I mentioned his name. I hated him so much, but he himself hasn't done a thing.

"If this love is meant to be, which it is then she won't be involved with him romantically anymore. She is still a child give her time." I knew that my mom was right; I wouldn't admit it to her face though.

* * *

In other parts of the island things where being said… Korra walked the long hallways of the connecting temples in the island showing everything to Anyo. His eyes wide in awe, being from the South he has never seen Air Nomad Temples. Not many have.

"Wow, Korra this amazing! You really live here," his voice filled with ecstasy.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, but you know I admit I miss the Watertribe and you." She gave a small smile and looked down at the ground.

"Then come back live with me. I miss you Korra." His blue eyes quivered with hope and sadness.

Korra could feel the conflicting emotions battle in her heart. She missed Anyo as well, but not that way. She looked up trying to find a way to respond, but then was cut off by an abrupt kiss by Anyo. Korra didn't pull away. She was too dumbfounded to even move.

"I love you Korra," Anyo whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. Again she stood still, paralyzed, not sure of what to do. Unknown to the both of them Tenzin was watching from behind the corner.


End file.
